


the afflicted, the addicted

by misstaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Ardyn, Canon Related, Half Astral Ardyn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken
Summary: While making his way through Zegnautus Keep, Noctis confronts Ardyn and realizes that his attraction to the other man is much more than skin deep.Follows "the sun, the starscourge, and the moon" (but you don't have to read that for this to make sense) and contains a bunch of chapter 13 spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @jlavisant on Twitter posted a WIP of Ardyn bleeding and after I regained consciousness I decided ardynoct bloodplay was something that I needed in my life. If you don't know what bloodplay is...it's, uh, basically what it says on the package. 
> 
> This was written for FFXV Gore Weekend (thanks oronir_caragai) under the heavy influence of Nine Inch Nails (With Teeth and The Fragile) and I'm posting it a full week late because that's basically how I roll these days.

One hallway led to the next, a right turn following a left, two divergent paths both leading to dead ends. The daemons seemed to endlessly spawn, sometimes right beneath his feet, and the only thing heavier than the weight of the Ring of the Lucii on his index finger was his pervasive guilt and worry over Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis. Thinking of his friends reminded him that the Regalia was also destroyed. If they escaped - no, he shook his head, when they escaped, Noctis corrected himself - they would have to steal an Imperial transport ship to get back to Lucis. He was glad that he would have his brothers-in-arms back when that day came; he wasn’t sure he could boost a transport ship on his own. 

Another daemon Axeman rising from the floor interrupted his thoughts, and Noctis brandished the ring on his hand, draining the daemon soldier’s life force until its withered husk exploded into a cloud of dark energy. This entire ordeal was reminiscent of the survival horror games he had loved as a high school student, and when life returned to some semblance of normalcy, he didn’t think he would be able to look at that genre the same way again.

“It’s so much harder without your borrowed weapons, isn’t it, Noct?” Ardyn’s voice echoed around him, and without his friends to consult Noctis couldn’t decide if the voice was coming over Zegnautus Keep’s public address system or if Ardyn was speaking through the mental link he had demonstrated while they were on the train to Gralea. Either way, he resented the sudden intrusion and his temper flared again.

“Show yourself, you son of a bitch!” Noctis screamed down the empty hallway. He knew Ardyn was close; his blood had been hot since beginning his journey towards the research facility’s inner sanctum, and with each subsequent floor that he ascended, the fire in his veins intensified. Despite the rage he felt towards the other man, underneath his aggravation was unbridled lust. Just when he had come to accept that his attraction to Ardyn might be something he could rationalize after all, the Chancellor had murdered his fiancé in cold blood and kidnapped his best friend. Since Lunafreya's murder, Noctis had begun to wonder if Ardyn had done something to him after all, perhaps secretly dosed him with some type of long lasting drug or cursed him in some way; there was no logical reason to still be so attracted to Ardyn after everything he had done to hurt Noctis.

Ardyn chuckled and continued in his signature saccharine tone. “When you want me badly enough, Prince, you never have any trouble tracking me down. You aren’t far...I can feel your presence too, you know,” he added.

Noctis swallowed and tried to ignore the lust clouding his brain. “Fuck you,” Noctis growled, continuing towards the conference room to find the keycard to the next higher floor. He focused his thoughts on locating the Crystal, knowing that with its power he could silence Ardyn’s voice and take back what was rightfully his. Noctis felt a tiny pang of guilt deep inside at the thought of ending Ardyn’s eternal life, but reminded himself of the other man’s misdeeds and that it was his duty as King to make Ardyn pay for his actions.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” replied Ardyn, his voice smug. He laughed as five small daemons charged Noctis, and the Prince summoned the power within himself to decimate them in one fell swoop. 

“When I find you,” Noctis panted, using the conference table to hold his body up while he caught his breath, “I’m going to kill you,” he continued, “I’ll make you bleed...like you did to Luna.” The prince’s voice broke at his final statement, and there was a long silence after that. Noctis stood still, waiting for Ardyn’s response; when none came, he slammed his fist into the desk and stared at the speaker mounted in the corner of the room for a moment before taking the keycard from his pocket and opening the next doorway. His throat was hoarse and he wiped the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

Noctis now knew that Ardyn was not bound by walls and doors like regular humans; he was nearly positive that the other man could appear anywhere at any time he liked, which compounded Noctis’s dueling feelings of anger and anticipation. He had no desire to run farther or fight another daemon under these circumstances; he knew that he needed to reach the inner sanctum of the building and find the Crystal, but he wanted to do it without the constant reminders of Ardyn's presence.

“You can’t kill me, Noct,” Ardyn reasoned patiently, “Did you forget? I’m immortal. And even if I wasn’t, do you really think you could do it by yourself? You’re so dependent on your Armiger, your little friends and the blessings of your benevolent gods.” Noctis could see the sneer on Ardyn’s face as his incorporeal voice continued to speak. “I do hope your companions are all right,” he laughed. “They aren’t as fortunate as you are to have a convenient piece of jewelry to protect them from what lurks within these walls.”

The ring was cold on his finger; Noctis balled his hand into a fist while staring at the ceiling, certain that Ardyn was somewhere in this vicinity above him. His cock throbbed, and in that moment Noctis had never been so simultaneously angry at and attracted to one person in his entire life. “Show yourself,” he commanded. “I know you can walk through walls like a ghost.”

Ardyn’s voice trilled. “What will you do if I take you up on your offer?”

“Come find me,” Noctis muttered to Ardyn’s disembodied voice, “If you want to know, quit hiding like a bitch and show your face.” 

“I’ve come to love it when you threaten me, Noct. You’re getting stronger. I’ll never forget the way you slammed me into the wall on that train. I get so hard when I think of your hands on me with such passionate intent.” He hummed and sighed. “You know, I really thought you were going to try to have your way with me right there in the cabin on the way to Tenebrae.”

Noctis wished that the disgust in his mind for the Chancellor and everything he had done could overcome his desire to feel the other man’s hot mouth on his own and his fingers in his asshole. He considered ducking into one of the dormitories and quickly relieving himself of his tension, but Ardyn had to be watching his every move.

Thinking the situation over, Noctis realized that there was no faster way to draw Ardyn out of the shadows than to appeal directly to the carnal desire that affected them both so strongly. He stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the dormitory at the end of the hallway, pressing his palm against the entry panel on the door. The door slid open and Noctis sat down on the bed, the frame squeaking beneath him and a cloud of dust bursting forth from the long-unused bedding. Noctis didn’t know why he cared about jerking off in the dormitory as opposed to any other room in Zegnautus Keep; there was no one else except Ardyn and himself in this entire facility, but old habits were hard to break. He leaned back against the wall and pulled his pants open with one hand, tugging his cock out with the other. He looked down at his erection, realizing the selfish indulgence of pleasuring himself in this moment, but rationalized his actions as a means to an end; he spit into his hand and started to stroke his hard cock with desperate fervor. 

The pressure and motion of his hand on his dick brought some relief to his desire for Ardyn. He thought back to the night before the rite of the Hydraean in Altissia, his guilty conscience reminding him that the next day, Ardyn took Lunafreya from him while staring into his eyes with the same intensity that he had the night before, while his cock was buried inside Noctis’s ass. At this moment, even conjuring the memory of Luna’s death couldn’t extinguish his passion for Ardyn. The other man was drawing closer, no doubt aware of Noctis’s location and actions, and Noctis trained his eyes on the door and his mind on the memory of his hands bound to the wire bed frame while Ardyn fucked him until he screamed into the pillow. He would never have allowed Ardyn to have him that way if he had known the other man’s true nature, Noctis assured himself as he used the fluid leaking from his prick as lubricant, increasing his pace with his left hand and grasping the musty bedsheets in his right, pleasure rapidly building and traveling from his groin to the base of his spine.

The door beeped and slid open, and Noctis looked up at Ardyn. “What do we have here?” he commented, brushing his auburn hair out of his face. “You’re a desperate little slut when you’re near me, aren't you? Can’t keep his hands off yourself. I’d ask if you were thinking of me, but I won’t waste my breath on questions I’ve already got the answer to.” He strode towards Noctis, his gaze appreciative as he looked him over from head to toe. 

Noctis stared upwards at Ardyn for a brief moment, then shoved his erection back into his pants and stood quickly from the hard mattress. Ardyn opened his mouth to taunt Noctis further, and the Prince channeled his anger towards the other man into his fist and punched him squarely in the face, knocking Ardyn back several steps. Ardyn apparently failed to anticipate the sudden attack, judging by his startled reaction and the angry flash in his eyes, and his tongue flicked out and licked the blood from his lips. A sharp edge of the ring on Noctis’s hand had glanced across Ardyn's cheek, slicing open the flesh at the corner of his mouth.

“You hurt me, Prince,” he said, stalking towards Noctis. “Let’s be honest with our feelings, shall we?” Ardyn approached Noctis again, and Noctis backed Ardyn against the wall, reaching upwards and holding Ardyn by the shoulders, immobilizing him against the concrete structure as he had against the side of the train car on the way to Tenebrae. 

“I am being honest,” Noctis growled up at Ardyn, “I said it before. I’m going to kill you,” His chest heaved and his eyes were wide as he took another swing with his fist, and Ardyn casually brushed Noctis off as if he were an insect.

“Your eyes betray your words,” Ardyn abruptly pushed Noctis’s hand aside, grasping his chin in his hand and tilting his face upwards, fingers pressing hard enough into Noctis’s jaw to bruise. “You should see yourself, Noct. You want me so badly you can’t stand it.” 

Blood dripped from the corner of Ardyn’s mouth as he spoke, and Noctis watched it trickle between the other man’s stubble, gritting his teeth at both the oddly erotic sight and the feeling of his swollen cockhead rubbing against the coarse fabric of his pants. At this proximity Ardyn was always intoxicating, but watching him bleed had an effect similar to pouring accelerant on a fire. When Ardyn’s grip loosened slightly, Noctis shook Ardyn’s hand free and lunged forward, butting the taller man in the face with the top of his head. The sudden blow cracked the back of Ardyn’s head against the wall, and Ardyn appeared shell-shocked for a moment. Noctis took advantage of this to push him down to the floor and crouch on top of him, straddling his legs and sitting atop his thighs. The world around them seemed to disappear; the sight, sound, and smell of Ardyn all that remained.

“Fuck you,” Noctis growled, “I don’t know what you did to me…I wanna fuck you, right here and right now, when I all should want is to kill you,” he said to himself more than anyone else as he pressed Ardyn against the wall again and threw his weight forward, kissing Ardyn roughly on the lips. Any disorientation the Chancellor felt from his concussion seemed to disappear as he returned Noctis’s kiss, his lips moving roughly against the Prince’s and his tongue urging Noctis’s mouth open, their teeth clicking against each other as they engaged in one desperate kiss after the next.

Noctis tasted Ardyn’s blood from the wound on his lip in his mouth and shuddered; his stomach turned for a moment, but the nausea immediately gave way to arousal, and in his lust-fueled haze bit Ardyn’s lip hard enough to break the skin, drawing fresh blood from the older man’s mouth. Ardyn made a surprised noise when Noctis’s teeth tore his sensitive flesh, and he pushed his erection into Noctis’s belly while Noctis suckled at his bleeding lip, laving the wound with his tongue and then pulling back to see his handiwork. Ardyn’s back was against the wall, his coat rumpled and blood dribbling slowly from the gash on his lower lip. The slim cut of his pinstriped pants displayed his erection magnificently; despite his multiple injuries he was fully hard. 

Noctis was incredulous at the thoughts that accompanied the sight before his eyes. In the past, revenge fueled his bloodlust, but his present motivators were indubitably sexual. There was a low buzz in his head that he had come to associate with proximity to Ardyn, along with the powerful desire and bizarre warmth that he couldn’t ignore. Watching Ardyn against the wall, brought to his knees with blood dripping down his chin, Noctis was more aroused than he was on the train, in Altissia, during their missed moment at the Vesperpool, and the first encounter in the back of the Regalia. He reached out and smeared the blood with his thumb across Ardyn’s face, the pad of his finger scraping across the older man’s rough stubble.

“You like seeing me bleed,” Ardyn’s golden eyes glimmered, and he spat onto the floor next to them, with as much blood as there was saliva. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Prince.”

“Shut up,” Noctis said, “This is fucked up, I…” He half-heartedly tried to redirect his mind to his mission, but Ardyn's blood was more of an aphrodisiac than he could have ever expected.The flustered Prince tried to deflect the situation. “Why don’t you fight me, you son of a bitch?”

“Because I know what I want, and I don’t waste time with the futility of denial. Just give in to your desire, Prince. You have before and you will again and again. It’s your fate as much as it is mine.” He fisted his hand in Noctis’s dark hair and pulled him forward again, pressing their mouths together again, and when Noctis jerked his head back, Ardyn’s blood was smeared across his own face as well as Noctis’s own. His hands moved to his scarf and coat and began to push them off, and Noctis gave up trying to resist and started to strip off his own clothes; as Ardyn manipulated the various ties, buttons, and buckles of his ridiculous clothes, Noctis dropped his black jacket to the floor and quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, freeing his erection again.

“You want this,” Ardyn said, “Your blood is so obedient, even if your will tries to defy what your body craves,” he taunted, rubbing his thumb across the wound on his lip. Noctis noticed that the torn skin had already started to heal itself, the flow of blood beginning to subside. Ardyn stood up, and Noctis pushed him against the cold metal frame of the dormitory bed. His lips crushed against Ardyn’s again, teeth tugging Ardyn’s lower lip playfully before sinking back in, opening the wound again as Ardyn groaned and laughed against Noctis’s mouth, blood dripping from his mouth. 

“This is so fucked up,” Noctis repeated himself for his own benefit, but the metallic flavor of Ardyn’s blood had an effect similar to a shot of potent liquor, burning in his veins and the rush going straight to his head. He pulled his head back from Ardyn’s, watching the other man grin, his teeth red with blood and his lips swollen from kisses and trauma in equal measure. Noctis reached down into his boot and removed the small retractable knife that Ignis had given to him to protect himself many years ago. It had become little more than a good-luck charm since he had begun his Warp training with the Engine Blade and later acquired the Armiger, but he continued to carry the knife with him for sentimental reasons. He flicked the retractable blade out from the intricately carved sheath and stared Ardyn in the eyes, holding the knife to his throat underneath his chin. “You’re so fucked up,” he added, “you like this, don’t you?”

“What’s the old adage, Noct? People who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones?” Ardyn chuckled, and Noctis noticed that Ardyn’s stance was neither offensive nor defensive at this point. He openly wanted this as much as Noctis reluctantly did, and Noctis realized that the scars covering Ardyn’s body must have come from wounds much deeper than any he could inflict. Based on the speed at which his lip healed, he couldn’t imagine the severity of the injuries that Ardyn must have endured to leave that degree of scarring.

“I’m not like you,” Noctis growled, “You’re a killer.” The tip of the blade trained against the soft skin on the underside of Ardyn’s jaw. His hand trembled as he increased the pressure of the knife, fixated on the mark that the blade left when he drew it back for a moment. Ardyn whined softly and Noctis brought the knife back to his face, dragging the point of the blade down from his jaw, leaving a bright red path along his chin and throat without breaking the skin. When he reached his chest, Noctis glanced up at Ardyn, whose eyes flicked back and forth between the knife and Noctis’s face. He could see the color of his eyes in the reflection on the knife; Ardyn was correct, his irises had turned as red as the blood that flowed from Ardyn’s lip. He hadn’t seen his face either time Ardyn had fucked him, and the change was exactly the same as the one that his friends described when he summoned one of the Astrals. If his whole world hadn’t been turned on its head and gone to hell in a handbasket at the moment, he might have paid more mind to the change, but at the moment it was at the bottom of a long list of recent events that were beyond the reaches of his imagination. 

“Can’t we forget the bad blood between us for now, Noct? I’m rather enjoying this, if you didn’t notice.” He reached down and took his leaking cock in his hand, meeting Noctis's eyes as he did. “It looks as if you are too, my sanguine Prince.” His hand’s pace quickened as Noctis pressed the tip of the blade against his chest just beneath his collarbone, piercing the skin and drawing forth a bright bead of red blood, staining the silver point of the knife. He looked up at Ardyn, steadying his gaze as he pushed the knife in slightly deeper before pulling it out and watching the blood pulse forth from Ardyn’s body, bright red against his pale skin beneath the harsh fluorescent light. Noctis’s cock throbbed harder at the sight and smell of Ardyn’s blood trickling down his chest, and he followed the path of the blood down Ardyn’s chest, his crimson-hued fingers rolling Ardyn’s nipple into a hard peak before pinching and pulling hard enough to bruise.

“Oh Noct,” Ardyn moaned with ecstasy, and Noctis glanced down at his at his sticky fingers and his raging erection, plunged the knife again into Ardyn’s chest on the other side. He heard Ardyn hiss, and he left the knife embedded for a moment. He gave Ardyn’s other nipple a sharp twist, moving the knife in his chest to Ardyn's apparent delight; Noctis glanced up at Ardyn before taking his nipple between his teeth, nibbling and then biting down until the older man gasped and fisted Noctis’s hair in his hand. 

“You’re so good at this,” Ardyn crooned, staring at Noctis through half-lidded eyes. Noctis quickly pulling the knife from his enemy’s flesh, cutting another gash of a similar size in the opposite direction. “I was so excited earlier when you said you’d make me bleed, you know, but I never expected this.”

“Shut up,” Noctis said, the scent of Ardyn's blood permeating his senses and causing his head to feel light, making him wonder if he was truly going mad. “You want this, you sick bastard? Make me give you what you want, then.” He looked down at his cock and nodded his head, and Ardyn grinned, his dark eyes now wide and hungry as Noctis slid forward in Ardyn’s lap so that he could take both of their cocks in one large hand. Ardyn wet his fingers in his mouth and began to jerk them both off simultaneously, the pressure of his fingers along with the friction of their cocks rubbing together causing Noctis to choke on his own breath and slam his hand abruptly into Ardyn's chest, squarely on top of the cross-shape that he had just marked with his blade. He could feel warm blood spilling between his fingers from Ardyn’s body, and his libido flared in response. 

Ardyn cursed under his breath, and Noctis steadied himself across Ardyn’s legs, his orgasm building rapidly under Ardyn’s skilled touch. Noctis leaned in and kissed Ardyn, his tongue playing against Ardyn’s while holding the knife against the other man’s cheek and using the point to draw a thin red line, in a visible place this time. He knew now that a wound this minor would heal before they were finished, but Noctis couldn’t resist the defiant act of marking him in a place that under normal circumstances everyone could see. Blood welled forth from the cut and Noctis leaned forward, his fingers first smearing it slightly and then his tongue following behind, cleaning the metallic blood and salty perspiration from Ardyn’s rough face. Noctis shuddered at the excitement he derived from this, deciding that he had certainly lost his mind but was too horny at this point to care.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Noctis said, directed as much towards himself as Ardyn, his hand leaving a sticky rust-colored print on Ardyn’s bare shoulder. The pleasure was almost unbearable at this point, but he decided he didn’t want to come like this; he wanted to claim Ardyn’s ass the way that Ardyn had his twice before. With great difficulty Noctis pushed Ardyn’s hand away from his cock and pressed his palm against the middle of Ardyn’s chest. 

“Second thoughts? Come on, Noct, I’m not the type to leave a job unfinished, especially when knives are involved,” Ardyn said, his body heaving underneath Noctis’s hand. Noctis could feel the other man’s heart racing, the blood pumping through his body, and anger and excitement boiled inside of Noctis at Ardyn’s thinly veiled reference to Lunafreya’s murder.

“I can’t believe you...son of a bitch,” Noctis said, grabbing Ardyn’s hair and pulling his head back the way that Ardyn had done to him. “This is about you and me now, not her or anyone else.” He picked up the knife from the floor and held it to Ardyn’s throat.

Ardyn sighed. “You’re such a tease. You keep threatening me so intently, and then you don’t deliver,” he sighed, and Noctis dropped the knife with a clatter on the ground, standing abruptly then bending at the waist to look Ardyn directly in the eyes. 

“You want me to fuck you? Fine, I’ll fuck you,” Noctis replied, his voice threateningly low, and Ardyn used the edge of the bed to pull himself to his knees, bending over the hard institutional mattress while Noctis positioned himself behind him.

“I don’t suppose you’re as aroused by pain as I am,” Ardyn commented, raising his head and chest long enough for Noctis to see his blood staining the sheets. “There’s lube in my jacket pocket. I knew I’d be seeing my Prince today,” he said, his mouth curling into a devious grin at the look of annoyance on Noctis’s face. “It’s charming how you pretend you don’t know this will be the way our encounters end.”

Noctis ground his teeth together at Ardyn’s cajoling, then reached for Ardyn’s coat, producing the bottle from the pocket and filling his hand with the viscous liquid. He saw the knife sitting on the floor next to Ardyn’s right leg and picked it up before returning to the edge of the bed, quickly thrusting two fingers into Ardyn’s ass and holding the knife against his back with his free hand. “This is the last time,” Noctis said, “once I have the ring and the Crystal, I’m gonna take my kingdom back, and I’ll never have to see you again.” His words were harsh and threatening, but in his heart they were hollow; he refused to admit that his desire for Ardyn was well beyond chemical and hormonal at this point. Noctis’s blade opened a shallow slit in Ardyn’s flesh, following the path of his spine and felt Ardyn’s muscles clench around his fingers in response as his blood sprang forth. His cock pulsed and he ground against Ardyn’s ass, adding a third and fourth finger inside of the other man’s body, mimicking the motion that Ardyn had used to prepare his body in Altissia. If Noctis didn’t fuck Ardyn soon he was going to come just from the sensory overload of the situation at hand.

Ardyn’s hips rutted into the mattress as Noctis withdrew his hand, quickly slicking his cock and driving it inside of Ardyn where his fingers had been a moment before. He buried himself completely inside the Chancellor, rocking his hips back and forth as he slammed roughly into Ardyn’s asshole, the flimsy bedframe squeaking and rattling with their combined weight and vigorous motion. 

“I’m impressed, Noct, you top as well as you bottom,” Ardyn said between groans and gasps, “but I suppose you did have a wise and experienced mentor.” He laughed at his own joke, and Noctis took Ardyn’s teasing as a cue to increase his pace. It was almost unbearably hot in the small dormitory, and sweat dripped from Noctis’s forehead onto the small of Ardyn’s back, droplets of his perspiration mixing with the lazy trickle of Ardyn’s blood.

Noctis leaned over Ardyn, painting trails of fresh blood with his fingertips over the scars that covered Ardyn’s shoulders. For a moment they reminded him of Gladio’s tattoos, and Noctis rapidly willed the thought of his friends away, breathing in the smell of blood and sex that filled the air, tossing the knife to the end of the bed and grasping Ardyn’s hips as he fucked into him with reckless abandon. “You feel so good,” Noctis groaned through the lewd sounds of their bodies and labored breaths echoing off the concrete dormitory walls, “I've wanted to fuck you for so long.”

“Come for me,” Ardyn commanded, turning his head as far as he could to see Noctis’s face. “Your cock feels exquisite inside me, Prince.”

“I’m so close,” Noctis announced through his teeth, and Ardyn reached between his legs to finish himself off while he thrust his cock as deeply as possible into his erstwhile lover. Noctis felt his orgasm beginning to burn at the base of his spine; Ardyn’s muscles squeezed his cock deliciously and with no one around to hear him, Noctis screamed gutturally as he came in hot bursts inside of Ardyn’s body. Every time Noctis orgasmed while he and Ardyn fucked, he was engulfed in the the brightest light he could imagine, a warm feeling that shimmered in a way he could neither explain nor tire of. He stayed still for a moment after the pleasure subsided and then leaned over Ardyn, dragging the sharp point of the Ring of the Lucii down the slowly healing wound that bisected Ardyn’s back as the other man approached his climax, knowing that the pain would bring Ardyn over the edge. 

“You sadist,” Ardyn hissed, “you red-eyed cock-loving slut, no one has ever before, and ever will make me come like you do.” His hips bucked forward as he groaned and came onto the bedsheets, the motion of his body and the contractions of his muscles almost painful around Noctis’s already overstimulated prick. Ardyn’s consciousness must have been in his mind at that particular moment, because the sensation of his orgasm flooded through Noctis as if it was his own, and he crumpled forward against Ardyn’s back, his face pressing into the scarred skin and pooled blood on his lover’s midsection, the bumps of his spine hard against Noctis’s cheek. 

Their movements ceased, and Noctis eased back and out of Ardyn's ass, retrieving his knife from the bed and tucking it back into his boot. He used the bedsheet to clean off his face and body as thoroughly as possible, gathering his clothes from the floor afterwards. Ardyn remained on the bed, still naked and streaked with blood, and watched Noctis as he dressed. The scene was vaguely reminiscent of their post-coital parting in Altissia, but the atmosphere was completely different this time.

“I could kill you now,” Noctis said, but he knew the words sounded as empty as he felt when he said them.

“Do you see a trace of any of the wounds you inflicted on me? You still overestimate your power, Noct. I underestimated your sexual prowess, however. It’s been a very long time since I let anyone fuck me so savagely, and longer still since I enjoyed it.” Ardyn chuckled. “But please hold onto that thought, if it helps you continue your journey to find your Crystal and your friends.”

“Where’s Prompto?” Noctis challenged his nonplussed companion, hoping that in Ardyn’s relaxed state he would give up this information at the very least.

Ardyn shrugged. “You’ll find him,” he said, “As you do all that you desire.”

“Screw you. You never change,” Noctis growled. “I don’t suppose you’ll give me my Armiger back?”

“Lucian royalty is always so quick to assign blame.” The Chancellor sighed dramatically. “Anyway, this was a lovely way to pass the time, Prince.” He stood up from the bed, collecting his clothes in his arms, and disappeared through the wall. “Good luck, Noct. I’ll be seeing you again soon, I’m sure.”

Noctis stood silently in the dormitory for a moment, eyeing the rumpled bedsheets, stained with blood and ejaculate. The coppery taste of Ardyn’s blood lingered on his tongue, and he spit several times, hoping at this point that Zegnautus Keep would burn to the ground after they escaped. Noctis rifled through the abandoned contents of the lockers until he found a bottle of water. He rinsed his mouth and drained the rest greedily, leaving the empty bottle on top of the lockers as three beeps sounded and the door to the dormitory slid open.

He heard the sounds of daemons outside again, and checked the ring on his finger, the point still stained red. Noctis clenched and released his fist, the cold weight of duty once again heavy on his hand and heart, pressing the Ring of the Lucii to his lips for a brief moment before returning to his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn's immortality is pretty convenient for kinky business isn't it? XD This was kind of a departure from what I usually write but it was fun to execute and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
